


Reports

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Flash Fic, Incest, M/M, Not Quite a Drabble, mating games, stilinskicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski reads reports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mating Games [Bonus Challenge #1](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/14948.html) in which the minimum requirement was 3 sentences.

The sheriff stares down at the pile of reports in front of him. It's the easy pile, the one he doesn't have to think too much about. B&E on top, and he can pass that on to Parrish and know it'll be dealt with.

He'll read the potential supernatural threat pile later. When Stiles isn't under his desk and quiet only because his mouth is full.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
